Nickel and cobalt are recovered from laterite ores using sulphide precipitation. An example of this process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,767.
The sulphide precipitation step produces acid which has a tendency to build up in the reaction zone, thereby limiting the recoveries of nickel and cobalt by precipitation of their sulphides.